Un paso atrás por favor
by cyphernoch
Summary: La noche anterior María había discutido con sus padres, aún no sabía cómo, pero ellos se habían enterado de que era lesbiana. Aquella discusión la dejó sin ánimos para todo, incluso para vivir, y aquella era la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba ahí, sobre la línea amarilla que no puedes pasar sin que el guardia de la estación de trenes te diga: "Un paso atrás por favor"


**Disclaimer:** Utilicé a las chicas de Shinsekai Yori para la historia. Esta me pertenece en su totalidad, pero María y Saki no.

* * *

Miraba una y otra vez sus zapatos de forma alterna. Estaba en la décima estación de trenes y ya había parado en las 8 anteriores sin éxito.

La noche anterior María había discutido con sus padres, aún no sabía cómo, pero ellos se habían enterado de que era lesbiana, sí, eso era algo que ella y su pequeño círculo de amigos sabía, nadie más. Aún no se explicaba cómo sus padres se dieron por enterados, había sido cuidadosa con el tema, por su tranquilidad emocional, por el nombre de su familia.

A los 14 años ella se dio cuenta de su sexualidad, luego de un largo camino de dudas y respuestas que tuvo que ir contestándose prácticamente sola, sin ayuda de nadie.

Sus padres eran personas muy cultas, conservadoras y religiosas, desde el minuto en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de una de sus mejores amigas, Saki, prometió guardar consigo este secreto, con el paso de los años decidió hacerlo público en su círculo de amigos, el cual era de esos en donde cuentas con los dedos de una sola mano a todos sus integrantes.

Tenía 21 años a la fecha, estaba en la universidad, era una chica linda, educada, estudiosa, pero aún así, les había fallado y con algo tan terrible como esto, ya que, por su condición, no iba a poder procrear, ser una persona normal y lo peor, que dirían los amigos de la familia si se enteraban de esto. Sus padres la educaron no solo para ser educada, estudiosa y esforzada, sino que también ara ser buena mujer, ama de casa, esposa y madre.

Aquella discusión la noche anterior la dejó sin ánimos para todo, incluso para vivir, y aquella era la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba ahí, sobre la línea amarilla que no puedes pasar sin que el guardia de la estación de trenes te diga: "Un paso atrás por favor"

Su cabellera rojiza, la cual llegaba hasta casi sus rodillas le pareció un perfecto escudo aquel día. Había pasado horas llorando y nadie se daba cuenta porque se escondía en aquella masa de pelo rojizo. Había salido temprano esa mañana de casa, sin embargo, ya eran pasadas las 8 de la tarde y aún seguía ahí, entre seguir con su vida, con los problemas con sus padres, con idas y venidas de ahora en adelante con psicólogos y doctores varios, o acabar con su dolor, su tristeza, con su ya no tan secreto "problema" y atravesar esa línea justo segundos antes de que el tren pasase por ahí.

Ese día había visto pasar más gente que en todos los días de su vida juntos. Había pensado una y mil veces como sus padres se habían enterado, en el mundo cualquier persona anexa a su familia podía enterarse de aquello, porque cualquiera le podía decir que eso a esta altura era normal, en el peor de los casos, que estaba loca, pero en una familia religiosa el que sientas atracción por gente del mismo sexo es incluso causa suficiente para ir al infierno.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había parado del asiento de la estación de trenes, había llegado hasta la línea amarilla, pero en cuanto veía llegar el tren, algo le decía que ese no podía ser su final, no se había esforzado tanto en sus 21 años para acabar con todo de esa forma.

Su piel ya no tenía color definido, además, no podía llorar más porque no quedaban lagrimas dentro de su ser, aún ella misma se sorprendía de no tener deshidratación.

Decidió tomar el tren, por novena vez, sin embargo, llegaría a la última estación y ahí cometería lo que con tantas ganas había querido hacer ese día desde que se levantó: matarse.

Dentro del tren todo le parecía más lindo que cualquier otro día de su vida, el blanco de las paredes más limpio, la gente más cálida y los niños que gritaban y reían dentro le parecían incluso tiernos. Divisó a una familia sentada a unos 3 metros de donde se encontraba ella y pensó en porque ella no había podido sentirse bien en su familia nunca. A los segundos se preguntó cómo habría sido su familia, la que supuestamente formas al casarte y tener hijos, luego recordó que eso no pasaría, debido a su condición, sus padres se lo había hecho saber, por lo demás.

Así paso prácticamente todo el viaje, hasta que llegó a la última estación. Esta era más fría y desolada que todas las otras, aún así, había gente.

Salió del vagón, miró a su alrededor y divisó sillas, hacía las cuales se dirigió de forma rápida y sentó de forma abrupta. Ahí lloró, lloró como si nadie la viera porque tenía derecho a llorar de la forma que quisiera, esto porque sería la última vez que lloraría.

Pasados unos pocos minutos que en realidad se habían hecho eternos, decidió pisar la línea amarilla de aquella estación, esta sí sería la última vez.

Miraba sus zapatos, no andaba precisamente con su calzado favorito, pero si se dio el gusto de pasar su ultimo día con las zapatillas más cómodas que tenía: Estaban peladas, con un color muy diferente al que tenían cuando las compró años atrás.

Estaba esperando el pasar del tren, el último pasar que vería a sus cortos 21 años.

Sintió el ruido que este emitía al acercarse, ya no quedaba nada. Se aferró a las tiras de su bolso, y cuando ya sintió en su rostro mojado con las lagrimas aquella brisa que da el llegar del tren, decidió dar el paso que durante todo el día estaba tratando de dar, ese que la separaba de la línea amarilla y el andén de la tira de vagones.

Había cerrado fuerte sus ojos, y se sorprendió de que nada le doliera. Pensó siempre que esa muerte sería lo suficientemente rápida como para no sentir nada, pero le impactó lo buena que había sido su elección, desaparecer para siempre de esa forma.

Sin embargo, le bastó abrir sus ojos para percatarse que ese tirón no había sido el tren pasar sobre su frágil cuerpo, si no que había sido un hombre el encargado de ejecutar este movimiento, él representaba unos 35 años por su forma de vestir tan formal: Vestía un terno y cargaba sobre su mano un maletín de cuero café.

¿Qué mierda crees que haces? - Le dijo sorprendido y enfadado a la vez.

Dejar de sufrir para siempre - Dijo María sin ánimos.

¿Tú sabías que cuando mueres también muere lo que hay de ti en otras personas? ¡Qué hay de tu familia niña! – Le gritó el hombre

No hay nada de ella, se enteraron de que soy lesbiana y no quieren saber nada de mí, o por lo menos, mientras no sea normal y guste de personas del otro sexo- Dijo con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos nuevamente.

El hombre la miró, y su semblante pasó del color rojo de rabia a uno blanco de tristeza. Este soltó su agarré, miró el piso junto con ella, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

Quizás eres muy joven para entender esto, quizás has vivido bajó la constante presión de que en algún momento de tu vida ibas a crecer y te ibas a enamorar y al hacerlo todo en tu vida de la noche a la mañana sería un caos… Uno no escoge a su familia, pero si escoge que hacer con su vida y te aseguro que por tu mente jamás había pasado el quitarte la vida a esta edad y de esta forma – El hombre abrió su maletín y sacó una bolsa roja de adentro, tras este acto, cerró nuevamente el bolso – Quizás tu no entiendas el por qué de esto, tal vez ni yo lo entienda pero siempre he tenido presente que una vida vale más que todo el dinero del mundo porque el dinero se puede recuperar, pero una vida jamás. Acabo de perder a mi hija hace unos meses y nada me la va a traer consigo, hace unos días me enteré que unos tíos que vivían al sur del país habían fallecido, y a mí y a mis hermanos nos dejaron una herencia. Hoy la fui a buscar, y te la voy a dar. Ten, toma este dinero, quizás no es mucho, pero te permitirá salir de tu casa, irte lejos de quienes te hacen daño y comenzar a forjar tu vida, la cual debes cuidar, lejos de quienes al parecer no te aman o no te aceptan tal y como eres. A mí me encantaría tener a mi hija ahora, lesbiana, rara, con gustos extraños, quizás hasta enferma, porque falleció de cáncer, pero aún así me gustaría tenerla conmigo. No lances tu vida a este anden, ni a ninguno por ese problema de aceptación de tu familia, quizás hasta sea un problema de identidad tuyo en estos momentos, como también puede que no lo sea, solo sé que no puedes acabar a esta edad contigo, no aún sin haber experimentado un montón de cosas, como la emoción que sientes al comprar tu primera casa, o al conocer el lugar de tus sueños.- El hombre miró solo para contemplarla, como un padre haría iego de reprender con cariño a su hija - Prométeme que te vas a ir de tu casa, vas a ir en busca de algo mejor, entre eso, tu vida.- Ella solo atinó a asentir con su cabeza - Me alegro que esta herencia le sirviera a alguien realmente. Un gusto encontrarte, pero aún mayor es el gusto de poder ayudarte. Nos vemos en otra instancia, quizás en otra vida, solo que mejor. Hasta luego.

Dicho esto el hombre se fue, caminó cabizbajo en dirección a la salida y María se sentó nuevamente en los asientos del terminal de trenes. Abrió la bolsita de terciopelo rojo y vio dentro el dinero. Ella también tenía ahorrado un resto. En ese momento secó sus lagrimas con su puño, guardó el dinero en su bolso y caminó, en dirección a la hostal más barata que pudiese hallar esa noche, porque si, ya había oscurecido.

Habían pasado tres años de aquel incidente en el terminal de trenes. Hoy María estaba viviendo fuera del país que la vio nacer. A la semana siguiente se había ido de Japón, no había vuelto a ir a su casa, solo se había limitado a escribir una carta a su familia la cual dejo en el correo, porque ella no tenía fuerzas para volver a esa casa, no tenía fuerzas en general, pero sacó unas pocas de donde no se imaginaba y con ellas ideo un plan para irse lejos e iniciar una nueva vida.

Esa carta la escribió solo con el fin de que su familia no la buscara, no quería saber de afiches con su rostro y todo eso.

Había congelado sus estudios y vio alguna universidad que le convalidara al semestre siguiente. Encontró una en Estados Unidos. Partió a aquel país solo con una base de inglés y se dedicó a aprender el idioma y a trabajar todo el resto de año que estuvo ahí luego de irse de Japón.

Ya tenía casi 25 años, aún no tenía pareja, no era prioridad, en realidad nunca lo fue. Ella sabía de su condición desde niña, pero nunca le importó andar buscando pareja. Sabía lo que quería, nunca buscaba sin sentido y estaba tranquila. Nunca supo quien le entregó ese dinero en Japón, pero fue quien salvó su vida. Aún no se explicaba como un hombre de la nada no solo le regaló el dinero, sino que le regaló un sentido a su vida, le regaló una razón por la cual vivir, y esa fue buscarse a sí misma.

Todos los días desde aquel entonces pensaba que habría sido de ella de lanzarse delante de aquel tren. Sin embargo, de la misma forma todos los días agradecía la fortaleza de aquel hombre, quien aun de luto buscaba ayudar con su testimonio.

Ella había hecho un par de veces lo mismo, había ayudado a chicos homosexuales a salir de ese hoyo de dolor y sufrimiento, ese hombre de terno al darle ese dinero inicio una cadena de favores, donde el favor más grande que uno podía hacer por el otro era decidir vivir y seguir a pesar de todo.

* * *

 **Hace unos días me encontré con uno de esos típicos amigos que te haces a los 5, 6 años y que a pesar de que no los ves siempre, son de tus mejores amigos, se ven una vez cada meses y se logran poner al día igual.**

 **Ese amigo estaba bastante mal, uno de sus mejores amigos se suicidó. Su historia era compleja, nadie supo bien que pasó, hasta que comenzaron a calzar las cosas y sus papas, pastores de iglesia, se enteraron de que este chico era homosexual. Una fuerte pelea bastó para que él se quitara la vida y me di cuenta que no solo murió el, si no que mató consigo todo lo que había creado en otras personas que él quería, una de esas personas es mi amigo.**

 **Días después yo tuve una discusión con mis papas porque me quería hacer un tatuaje pequeño en la espalda (El emblema del amor de Sora de Digimon jaja, todos saben que la amo demasiado) Mis padres son muy creyentes, según ellos, en la biblia sale que si marcas tu cuerpo, ya no entras al reino de Dios.**

 **Esta historia la cree en base a esos dos sucesos, me tenía mal el no poder plasmar la historia que realmente quería, hasta que me salió esto y quede conforme. Utilicé a las chicas de Shinsekai Yori porque ellas tienen algo en un momento determinado de su adolescencia, solo por eso. Espero esta historia no les moleste, la entiendan y ojalá les guste. En general, me gustaría que queden como con una moraleja de esta historia, no voy a poner cuales son la que espero tengan, pero si quieren, me las escriben jaja. Un abrazo, si quieren dejar algún comentario referente al tema o a lo que sea, adelante.**

 **Un beso, que tengan una bella semana.**

 _GraceTakenouchi :)_


End file.
